House of Heists / House of Alibis
House of Heists / House of Alibis are the 53rd and 54th episodes in Season 2of ''House of Anubis''and the 113th and 114th overall. They premiered on February 14, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Vera steals the ox bell from the exhibition; and escapes without getting caught, leaving Fabian framed. Meanwhile, it's Jerome's turn to babysit Alfie while Nina is forced to ask Senkhara for help with the task. Mara and Jerome's fake relationship comes to an end when she finds out that Miss Valentine got the message from Mick wrong, but Mara still has no idea that Jerome knew before her. Nina makes a terrifying discovery in her bedroom, Amber has turned even older! Fabian's memory loss leaves him unable to give Trudy an alibi. Then he finds his note predicting Vera's theft. Can he convince Trudy? Eddie is shocked when Patricia tells him she never kissed anyone before him. When they are about to kiss again, the pin drops at ten o'clock. And, just as Nina is getting over the speed at which Amber is aging, Alfie turns into a baby... Summary House of Heists Fabian runs into Nina and Amber's room, all excited to tell them what he just heard Vera and Victor talking about. However, he forgets. Nina tries to help him remember but he still cannot think of what he wanted to explain. Nina says that it can't be that big of a deal, unless "it helps them with the Song of Hathor". Then, Amber comes up with an idea and suggests asking Senkhara about the Song of Hathor, since she's been around for a "gazillion years" and might know it. Nina doesn't seem entirely enthusiastic about the idea. Mara goes into the girls' bathroom, freeing Patricia, who pushes her out of the way and runs down the stairs. She goes to Eddie's room and, with her app, tries to tell him that she "didn't mean to stand him up" and was "stuck in the bathroom and no one could hear her". Eddie still doesn't believe her and holds up a piece of paper, saying that him and Patricia are over. Patricia attempts to apologize, but Eddie turns the paper around and it reads, "You talk too much!". He then closes the door on Patricia's shocked face. The next morning, Jerome is talking to the child Alfie. The kid says that his parents talk "Alfie" to the hospital because of an "old sports injury". Jerome asks what the sports injury is from and Alfie says it was a "ninja neck-break". Jerome admits that that is "more like Alfie than he expected". Alfie says that it's cool and Jerome says that Alfie isn't cool. The kid asks if Jerome's cool and Jerome replies with "naturally". After being asked what makes him cool, Jerome tries to think of a reason and then simply says, "She's called Mara", adding that he has a "hot girlfriend". The child laughs and Jerome says to not pay attention to anything Alfie says, because "he doesn't know, but I Jerome do". At The Treasures of Egypt exhibition, Victor shows Vera the ox bell that they are planning on stealing. Trudy then walks in, saying she needs Victor's help to change a tire on the visitor's bus. Victor tries to say no, but Vera says that he has to help her. When Trudy leaves, Vera tells Victor to take his time and that she'll "leave with him and then come back" to steal the ox bell. They go with Trudy. At Anubis House, Nina is sitting in her bedroom, nervous at the prospect of asking Senkhara for help. She calls for her, but she doesn't come and Nina goes to leave. As she opens her bedroom door, she jumps. Senkhara is outside and walks into the room, saying that "time dwindles for you Nina and her friends" and impatiently asks her why she is delaying. Nina says she needs to ask her something, but Senkhara says that she is Nina's mistress and does not serve her. Nina says that Senkhara wants them to finish the task and explains that she needs to find the tune to the Song of Hathor. Senkhara says that the melody is poisonous, and Nina tells her that they can't finish the task without it. Senkhara reluctantly opens her hand and the Song plays from a dark cloud. Nina thinks that the Song is beautiful and asks why Senkhara said it was poisonous. Senkhara just screams in her face and vanishes. At the Exhibition, Vera breaks the glass protecting the ox bell with her shoe and takes it, not noticing that a piece of her fleece was ripped on the glass and is lying in the case. She leaves. At school, Amber says that she's running out of alibis to defend Alfie. Nina runs in and tells the gang that Senkhara played the Song of Hathor for her. She says it's a "simple melody" with only five notes, and that they can go and play it right then, because Victor and Vera "are out". They rush back home. At the House, Alfie and Jerome are eating pizza and Jerome tells Alfie that Mara is isn't really his girlfriend and says that he thought "if we pretended long enough, she might get used to the idea". Alfie says to ask her out and Jerome says that it's "bad enough getting advice from a kid, let along a kid related to Alfie". Alfie begins to call Jerome a chicken and Jerome tells him to go back to Nina's room. Down in the tunnels, Nina makes sure that everyone remembers the tune to the Song, and adds that "all they have to do is play it right, and then we can all go back to normal". They begin to play and, to their dismay and astonishment, they did not get the task right, and the walls begin to shake. They run out. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Aaron Stewart as Alfie Lewis Goofs *Patricia and Eddie have a candlelit date but, in one episode, Jerome got Mara and Mick in trouble by telling Victor they had candles on a date, as fire was not allowed in the Anubis House. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis